


Parker Luck

by CoopPenny



Series: An Orphaned Angel [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angel Wings, Bad Luck, Character Death, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Poor Peter Parker, Young Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoopPenny/pseuds/CoopPenny
Summary: Peter Parker had always complained about his 'Parker Luck' and how incredibly bad it was. Although, he never knew to what extent it could go...





	

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just a short story, kinda depressing and it’s generally all quite sad… I don’t even know why I wrote this…

Bad luck was something that went slightly wrong in your life, almost an insignificance, whether it be the you miss the bus or that you accidentally said the wrong name at your own wedding... Many people would think that what Peter considered as 'Parker Luck' was just bad luck in general. Peter would have chalked it up to that as well if it wasn't for the fact that it was worse than everyone else’s bad luck. He saw it more as a disease or an illness that he couldn't recover from. Always there, lingering, waiting to strike when the days calmed down from the ripple effect that it had caused the last time it hit.

Parker Luck had shown itself to Peter at the young age of five years old, barely comprehending the world and the hidden horrors blanketed within. It had shown as a last cruel fait to his father and a first cruel one for him. No one could really be blamed for the plane crashing and killing his parents as well as the pilot, so he'd called it Parker Luck in realisation of how extremely unlucky he was.

Days after his parents' death, he'd been driven to New York to live with his Aunt and Uncle that he remembered visiting every now and again during the summer. The house was fine and Peter had his own room with his own stuff but the only thing bad about it was that his mum and dad were nowhere to be found. He'd stayed up for countless days and nights asking for his parents and pleading to go home, crying and screaming his desperate want for them to be by his side and to put him to bed with their night time kisses.

It had taken a while for Peter to adjust living with his Aunt and Uncle, Parker Luck having claimed his parents.

In the time of his mourning, he'd been moved to a new school in the area. However, with Peter in mourning, he had little interest or desire to play with the other children, either denying their requests to play or ignoring them all together. Due to this, the other kids didn't want to play with him, naming him the weird and isolated one of them all, the outcast.

That was when the bullying started...

Being the outcast at such a young age, Peter had been dangerously prone to bullies. Kids that were mean by nature found it easy to bully Peter due to the fact that no one really cared enough about him to want to tell on a teacher or stand up for him. His school years were horrible and Peter had gone to his Aunt and Uncle's home (not his home, never his home) and cried himself to sleep as he tried to recover from the cuts and bruises that he had gotten that day.

As Peter had finally settled into his new life after his parents' death, his school life was a living hell. Although, as he began to fight back, they started to lay off of him before they left him be altogether. After that, he was only known as the oddity in the school; the kid in the corner that no one wanted to talk to...

That all changed the day that a nine year old Peter met Harry Osborn. The kid was from a rich family and had started to go to school with the normal kids to learn a hard life and build some character. Harry didn't do much, he was of average intelligence for a nine year old and he waved around his money, flaunting it for all to see; in Peter’s opinion Harry waved money around like a person teasing a donkey with a carrot on a fishing-rod.

At first, Peter didn't really think much of the kid, just another person to avoid. That all changed, however, when Peter was once again being beaten up by a kid called Eugene (a persistent bully with his eyes set on Peter), blood dripping down his nose and a deep bruise forming around his swelling eye, Harry came into the picture and fought off Peter's bully like no one else had. Swearing at the larger nine year old and smirking when Eugene ran away with tears in his eyes and a reddening cheek.

After that, Harry kneeled down and asked Peter if he was okay before he helped him up. They then walked to his Aunt and Uncle's house when Harry asked to take him home safely. Harry had stayed for dinner and soon they were the best of friends. Peter liked to see it as a business deal in all honesty...

Sure their friendship developed over time but before that, it was a back and forth trade of one another's skills. Harry kept the majority of the bullies off of Peter's back as they hung out and talked, while Peter helped Harry with his homework assignments that he didn't understand.

In the end, their friendship was known to the school as being inseparable and the teachers got used to the two of them causing havoc and talking quietly to one another in class - Peter suspected that they only kept quiet because they knew that Peter hadn’t really had a friend before. For once, Peter felt like his Parker Luck was changing ever so slightly and making up for the terrible loss of his parents by granting him a best friend for him to play with.

He should have known it wouldn't last long...

Two years later into their friendship, Mr.Osborn wanted to move his son to a better school, a private boring school that the business owner could obviously afford, and so Harry left. It was as if the boy had been erased from space and time, no one cared of Harry's departure and they still ignored Peter like usual, it was like everyone forgot about Harry but him... In the space of two days, his best and only friend disappeared, not a phone call or letter sent to Peter as Harry moved on and left the poor bullied orphan boy behind.

In the event of Harry leaving, Peter felt himself growing bitter at his loss and he could only blame his Parker Luck. It was like a curse! It took his parents, took his innocence, give him a friend before taking that away too! It was as cruel as giving a child a sweet, letting them open it, before snatching it back from their hands.

Bitterness taking lead in his emotions, Peter began getting into fights, starting them and relishing the pain when he got beaten up or when he landed a blow and hurt his knuckles. Most of the bullies left him alone after that, even Eugene started to back off, and Peter got suspended from the school grounds for a week and in that time, he was at the mercy of his Aunt's sad glances and his Uncle's disappointed stares across the worn and lightly splintered dinner table.

Eventually, Peter got over it and went back to the way it was before in school - with less bullies on the plus side.

Getting older, Peter found himself dismissing most of his chances of friendships as he worked on his studies and listened in his classes as best he could. A new goal set in his mind that he was do well in school, get a decent job and then help out his Aunt and Uncle. They tried to hide it from him but Peter wasn't stupid, he knew that they were struggling and that Uncle Ben didn't have a good enough paying job for the raising bills on the house. 

When Peter was at the age of six-teen, he was been through many hardships... With his Uncle unable to pay all the bills, his boss was a douche and Ben wasn't getting any younger as he carried on with the hard labour, they had to make a few sacrifices to live. Peter was stuck in old clothes, only getting a new set of second-handed things when his clothes barely fit him and when the holes were so big they looked ridiculous. Peter wore baggy clothes so that he could grow into them and they seemed to only look baggier whenever he lost a considerable amount of weight due to missing meals. School books were ripped and had odd stains and writing on them and his school meals consisted mostly of just an apple.

For a few years, they had it rough but it had started to settle down once again with Uncle Ben getting a better job with better pay, Aunt May participating by working in small local shops and Peter got a small job as a photographer for the Daily Bugle, he only got minimum wage but every penny counted in his eyes. 

As everything was settling down at home, Peter began to pay more attention in school once again but he found himself only slightly distracted when he saw someone new seated in front of him. When he saw the person, Peter couldn't help his heart picking up in his chest or the way heat had started to raise slightly in his cheeks, the girl was beautiful. She had shining blond hair, turning white whenever it caught the light, wide eyes with full lashes framing shockingly blue eyes and full red lips pulled into a natural smile as she laughed with some of the other girls in the class. However, before he could make a further observation, the girl looked up and right at him, probably feeling creepy eyes on her for too long, and Peter quickly turned away, hoping that his un-gelled hair would hide his raging blush, and walked to his seat and sat down. Putting in one of his earphones (the other one broken ages ago), he took out his work and started to write down some odd equations and theories to make himself look busy.

"Hey," Came a soft and distinctly feminine voice from above him. Cautiously looking up, Peter looked to the beautiful girl he'd only been eying before, "I'm Gwen, Gwen Stacy. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself to you yet but I’ve been kind of distracted lately with this being a new school and all."

Peter could just feel his cheeks slowly setting themselves aflame as he stuttered over his words and finally got out a strained, "P-Peter Par-Parker."

The new girl, Gwen, only let out a blindingly bright smile sent in his direction (Peter swears his heart skipped a beat in that second) and settled down in front of him when the school bell started.

As it turns out, not only was Gwen seriously beautiful but she was seriously smart, she could give Peter a run for his money easily. She quickly became known as one of the smartest girls in the school and Peter was pretty sure that Eugene (or Flash, as he went by now) had a major crush on the girl. If Peter was being true to himself, he really liked Gwen but he steered clear of her for many reasons. One of the reasons was that he was afraid he might look like a pathetic stalker around her, drooling all over her. Another reason was his Parker Luck, he just knew that if he got with her (if he ever could), something extremely bad would happen to the both of them and Peter was very afraid that it would be in death...

With things sorting itself out at home and school being its normal problematic self, Peter was hardly expecting his luck to change...

He'd found something of his dad's that was intriguing and that his father had worked with a Dr.Connors for a while. Wanting to find out more about his dad, Peter tried to meet with the man while he was at work but due to all the high security detail, Peter found it hard to actually get into the building. Thank his suspiciously good luck that a tour was going on when he came in! What he didn't expect was that Gwen worked there as well and easily spotted him out from the group and his false name...

In all honesty, Peter was just thankful that she just gave him a warning.

Ignoring Gwen, Peter went snooping and he entered a whole room filled with spiders, webs threaded together in orderly fashion and the little tikes crawling over them, one after the other. However, he didn't expect that the spiders would start to fall on him, or that Gwen would kick him out (despite the warning), or that one of the spiders had fallen into his hood...

At first, he thought that he was slowly dying, his cells crumbling within him and he could hardly do anything to stop it. Every move or shift within his cocoon of covers, Peter felt his mouth open in a silent scream of excruciating pain and cursed the small spider for it was obviously the thing's fault! He closed his eyes as he waited for whatever took hold of him to kill him... However, when he woke up, he felt right as rain and for some odd reason, he didn't even need his glasses anymore!

However, on his gym period, Peter was beginning to understand that maybe there was something more to the spider bite on the back of his neck. After shattering the basket ball stand, Peter could only cringe at the damage and the noise around him, mentally berating himself for giving his Uncle something more to pay for...

It was fair to say that his Uncle wasn't impressed with Peter's little stunt and Peter honestly didn't have an answer for his questions... Peter couldn't help the deep seated guilt in him when his Uncle told him that he had to cut his shift to pick Peter up and pick up another to make up for the time lost. In return, Peter had the job of picking his Aunt up from her work. However, Peter was distracted and he still wasn't one hundred percent from the spider bite that he had suffered from mere hours ago.

Curious and in a little bit of shock, Peter went to the docks to test out his powers for a little bit and he'd completely forgotten that he needed to pick up Aunt may.

The result was not pretty and Peter had been close to tears, hurt and feeling betrayed that his Uncle would use his parents against him like that; sure his father was Uncle Ben's brother but it was also Peter's father and Peter couldn't help but feel a little bitter in the reminder that he was no longer there...

He'd walked out in a fit of fury, uncaring that he'd broken the glass on the door and that his Uncle had gone after him. A few minutes later, Peter watched quietly as his Uncle passed by his hiding space ten feet off the ground. He decided to get a milk for his troubles, wanting something to drink with the little money he had and experienced the most discreet robbery he'd ever seen...

As the blond walked out of the store, Peter felt a sharp spike of pain at the back of his neck and suddenly, he felt like something awful was about to happen... Relying strictly on his instincts, Peter dropped his milk and run out the door, the man calling out behind him in a fit of anger. He was just there to see the man fall over and Uncle Ben dive for the gun the same time the man did. He'd just reached Ben when the man pulled the trigger, the loud 'bang’ was deafening to his ears as he tried to catch his falling Uncle. A second later, Peter's head screamed at him, and an intense sense of danger took over him but before he could jump out the way, a second gun shot rung in Peter's ears and a white hot pain erupted through his chest.

Slowly, Peter felt himself falling, breath heavy but he seemed unable to take in enough air to satisfy his lungs. He felt sick as he slowly slid to the concrete, his Uncle's murmuring voice a distant noise in his ears but when the man's voice faded into silence, Peter couldn't help but feel like he was the loneliest person in the universe. He felt cold against the hot, almost scalding, liquid that was running down his chest... His last thoughts echoed in his head when the darkness finally consumed him for what he _knew_ to be the last time, _I'm sorry Aunt May..._

Peter and Ben Parker died that day and they left May on her own and alone to deal with the loss of her two boys... However, a week later, she was reported dead, her heart unable to cope with the amount of grief that she had to deal with in the aftermath of her husband and nephew’s deaths (her nephew that she had long ago claimed as her son). The Parker family was all gone and everyone that had known them grieved for them, holding a funeral for all of them and their graves put together beside Richard and Mary Parker's grave stones.

Some of the people that had known Peter attended his funeral, Flash attending in respect, Gwen crying over the boy that she had been crushing on and Harry Osborn stood forlornly by his old friend's grave, regret and sorrow covering his features.

In respect for the loss of one of their top students, the school had a memorial bench put in place in Peter's name. A month passed and everyone had moved on, Peter's name barely being mentioned, if only accidentally by the teachers who were taking the register and had forgotten about the removal of his name...

The Parker house was sold as well as their belongings. Anyone who had known the Parkers for longer than a year, knew that the family was through-fully cursed with bad luck and pitied their hard life and their struggles.

Half a year later, everyone had practically forgotten the Parker family, having moved on with their lives and hardly anyone came to their graves anymore. However, one day, in the dead of night, a lanky teen with their face shadowed by their heavy hood and the thick jacket reaching to around mid-thigh. With just a quick glance, anyone would assume that the teen was like any other, either waiting for friends or visiting a deceased relative.

The stranger went to the small line of graves and stood a few feet away from them, letting the silence flow over him as he read the names upon the grey stones that had dying flowers next to them...

Shaking, the stranger fell to their knees and took down his hood to reveal messy brown hair and soft cheeks. If anyone had been there, they would have fainted at the sight of Peter Parker in front of his own grave...

His long fingers gripped the lengthening grass beneath him, his tears steaming down his face as he sobbed and silently and openly, cursing his Parker Luck and the terrible card that fait had dealt him! As he leant forward, white feathers shifted and pocked out from beneath the long hoodie. He stayed there for the rest of the night as he sobbed, repeatedly apologising and asking the gave stones for fogginess.

A couple of days later, Peter couldn't help but let loose a silent tear as he looked upon the city, thinking  of the last conversation he had with his Uncle. He knew why he'd been brought back and he knew why he had strange white wings that extended from his shoulder blades... With great power came great responsibility but Peter never got the chance to use his power to help the city and so he was brought back to do what he would have done when he was alive, only now, he had no family to go back to, no name to come back to and wings spouting out of his back, making him even less human than he was before...

Life really wasn't kind to Peter Parker and in all honesty, he had every reason to claim he had bad luck more than most...

For there was no worse luck than to be brought back when there was no one to come back too... 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry I had to do that to Peter but it was just a random idea that I went with.  
> Bye!


End file.
